finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant of Babil
of the Giant of Babil.]] The Giant of Babil, also known as the Giant of Bab-Il or Babel, is a machine of tremendous power in Final Fantasy IV and is so large it actually serves as a dungeon. Story Created by Zemus and other radical Lunarians, its purpose is to destroy the human race on Earth so the Lunarians can colonize the planet. The other Lunarians rejected this design and sealed the Giant in the Lunar Subterrane. Through Golbez, Zemus gathered the eight Crystals at the Tower of Babil to transport the Giant to Earth. It is brought to the planet and unleashes an attack, but a pincer attack from the forces of the Overworld and Underworld stall it. Cecil Harvey, Fusoya and their allies are able to penetrate into the Giant and destroy its CPU. Afterward, the Giant is immobilized and self-destructs. DS Version In the DS remake, after beating the game once, returning to the area where Cecil fought the four Elemental Archfiends allows for a new boss battle with one of the game's superbosses, Geryon. A prototype of the giant, Proto-Babil, appears as a superboss in the game as well. It is only fought on a second or third play-through with the player carrying Dark Matter, stolen from Zeromus, and using it on the stone face on the Red Moon. Proto-Babil is considered the most powerful boss in the game. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In ''Final Fantasy IV The Complete Collection, a new post-game boss called Lost Babil is added to The After Years. The player must talk to Challengingway in the secret location on the True Moon. To face this boss, the player must pay him a fee of 500,000 Gil and Challengingway will offer the player a reward consisting of three Silver Apples and two Soma Drops if they defeat Lost Babil. The player must create three parties to fight three boss battles; one against Lost Babil's torso, and another against his head; the last encounter is against the Lost Babil's CPU, which has six nodes accompanying it. Treasure *Hi-Potion *Ether *Phoenix Down x2 *Cottage *Yoichi Arrow x10 *Shuriken *Monster-in-a-box: Fight Last Arm for an Elixir Shop This shop only appears in the DS version, right at the save point inside the Giant of Babil. Enemy formations *Searcher *Searcher, Mech Soldier x2 *Searcher, Beamer x2 *Centaurion, Mech Soldier x2 *Centaurion, Mech Soldier, Beamer x2 *Centaurion, Beamer x2 *Mech Soldier x2, Beamer x2 *Giant Soldier, Horseman, Beamer *Giant Soldier, Mech Soldier, Beamer *Last Arm (Monster-in-a-box) *Elemental Archfiends (Boss) *CPU, Attack Node, Defense Node (Boss) *Geryon (DS only Boss) Music The background theme that plays inside the Giant of Babil is "The Giant's Dungeon". It is available as a purchasable battle background music for Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as part of a pack of three tracks from Final Fantasy IV. Other Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Giant of Babil appears as one of several new summons in ''Dissidia 012. When summoned it uses Lunar Ray to subtract 30% of each character's Bravery and add it to the Bravery Pool. It can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 120 KP. Gallery Trivia *Yoshitaka Amano's art of the Giant looks similar to the recurring summon Alexander, particularly the incarnation seen in Final Fantasy VI. The connection is cemented by the battle with Proto-Babil, who uses Alexander's signature attack, Divine Judgment. Category: Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Science, Technology, and Machines Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Summons